RAICES: aVENTURAS EN LA ANTÍPODA OSCURA
by marcalv86
Summary: En éste fanfic narro las aventuras de Aryen, un personaje Drow-Druida que creé para una partida de Dungeons enfocada en la suboscuridad. Para aquellos amantes de la temática drow
1. PRÓLOGO

**Pertenezco a una de las razas más crueles y despiadadas que jamás han existido. Sin embargo tuve la fortuna de crecer en la superficie al lado Aurón, un humano druida perteneciente al Enclave Esmeralda al que considero mi padre. A día de hoy las circunstancias de mi nacimiento son un misterio.**

 **Mi vida dio un giro radical cuando vi por primera vez a aquellos seres, mis iguales, con los que compartía raza y origen. Emergieron de la tierra ignorantes de mi existencia y atacaron la aldea en la que me crié. Cuando me encontraron fui arrastrada por ellos como un animal hacia los confines de la oscuridad en las entrañas de la tierra.**

 **Apartada de mi mundo y de mi libertad, vivo como una esclava aferrándome a la vida, aguardando el momento de regresar bajo los rayos del astro rey, que según dicen ellos, tanto temor y dolor les causa.**

 **De algún modo las enseñanzas druídicas de mi padre y maestro me han ayudado a sobrevivir aquí estos cinco años. En una sociedad donde esté tipo de poder es desconocido, una ventaja para mi.**

 **Así es, soy una elfa oscura criada por un humano sabio y voy a recuperar mi libertad cueste lo que cueste.**

 **¡Nada ni nadie me lo impedirá!**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Aurón vagaba por el bosque como era habitual cada mañana, aún se podía percibir la humedad del rocío en el aire de un invierno ya agonizante, pero que a pesar de todo se negaba a dar paso a las estaciones más cálidas.

- _Y pensar que ayer parecía que el cielo se iba a abrir con un poco más de calor_ \- murmuró para sí el hombre - _En fin... a ver ¿dónde puede haber romero?_

Todo druida sabía bien que esta época de año era nido de enfriamientos y leves enfermedades que de no ser tratadas correctamente podrían provocar una epidemia importante. Por eso había pasado todo el invierno recolectando distintas hierbas y plantas para preparar remedios, de hecho ya empezaban a llover los encargos de algunas boticarias a las que algún año anterior vendió sus medicinas con muy buenos resultados.

-V _oy a descansar un rato-_ Añadió mientras dejaba apoyado su bastón en un árbol cercano y se sentaba entre sus gruesas raíces - _Qué lastima , ya no crecen tantas plantas exóticas en estos bosques como antaño..._

Aurón abrió su alforja y sacó un miajón de pan y carne, le dió un mordisco rápido y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo ensimismado, Entre las pieles de sus ropas pardas, ya sucias por la humedad y el barro, un pequeño gorrión asomó la cabeza, sus pequeños ojos negros parpadearon un par de veces antes de salir volando de su escondite y picotear el pan que tenía aún en las manos. Fué precisamente la voracidad de su diminuto acompañante lo que le hizo salir de su trance al sentir un par de pinzadas fuertes en sus dedos.

 _-¡Oye Nua! ¿que crees que estas haciendo?_ \- Gritó el druida sacudiendo su mano izquierda sobre la pieza para obligar al pajarito a alejarse, pero siempre volvía a los pocos segundos- _¡Eres peor que una mosca!_

Al final, el hombre se levantó y logró atraparlo con las manos, el gorrión en un principio intentaba zafarse de esa presa, pinzando su piel y retorciéndola con el pico, pero al final desistió y se quedó mirando a su amo entonces el druida recordó algo.

-G _racias Núa... ¡anda, toma!_ -Dijo mientras lo soltaba y le lanzaba al aire el trozo de pan, el cual atrapó el animalito al instante.

Aurón corrió hacia el follaje en busca de alguna criatura que pudiera ayudarlo. Quienes mejor sabían de plantas eran los herbívoros, así que rastreó y localizó la guarida de una liebre. No fue demasiado difícil, delante de la madriguera llamó al animal ayudándose de un ritual característico para poder comunicarse con los animales, a los pocos minutos una hembra asomaba la cabeza con curiosidad ante la figura de un hombre desaliñado y cansado.

 _-Querida amiga, podrías decirme donde crecen alguna de estas plantas?_ \- Sonrió mientras dejaba algunas muestras por el suelo bien ordenadas- _Tengo algunas frutas y verduras para tí, si me agilizas la tarea._

La liebre levantó las orejas y él sonrió pícaro, siguió al animal por el bosque, recogiendo tubérculos, hojas y raíces ahí donde ella marcaba con sus patas. La frondosidad y humedad del ambiente anunciaban su aproximación a la rivera que alimentaba ese lugar. Un pequeño río que brotaba de un manantial natural, al terminar la recolección se despidió de la liebre recompensándola como había prometido.

Después de revisar su botín, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, la presencia de un espíritu de la naturaleza se mantenía próximo a él y Aurón parecía sentir su incomodidad, se relajó tratando de descifrar la situación, ¿Era su presencia lo que incomodaba? No... No era él. Tras unos segundos de trance, se dejo llevar por la esencia espiritual que parecía llamarlo, cada vez el sonido estridente de la rivera era más fuerte, más cercano.

- _¿Me conduces hasta la rivera?_ -Murmuró, y un pensamiento, como una idea fugaz en su cabeza tomó forma "Escucha bien".

El hombre interiorizó, sabía que eran las palabras del espíritu del río, cerró los ojos, centrándose en los sonidos difíciles de percibir entre el rugido el agua, descubriendo escondido entre todo el murmullo el llanto de una criatura.

Abrió los ojos angustiado, corrió entre la maleza río arriba hacia el origen, Cada vez más cercano, más alto entre las pendientes, se trataba de un niño sin duda y un segundo olor, el de un cadaver. Invocó las fuerzas de la naturaleza para transformarse en una pantera y poder acercarse con el silencio y presteza de los felinos, siendo casi invisible, Retiró los arbustos que cubrían la senda y entonces en un tronco caido que conectaba con sus ramas con la orilla vio un cuerpo medio enredado que sujetaba una cesta a punto de ser arrastrada por la corriente.

Cuando empezó a analizarlo vió que se trataba de una mujer Drow, la cual murió tratando de salir del río, a causa de diversas heridas provocadas por arma blanca y, por el aspecto de sus piernas, también por haber saltado desde un lugar alto, ¿La cascada del Halcón?. "Solo alguien que se sintiera acorralado haría algo así" pensó, la sola idea de la presencia de elfos oscuros en el bosque le producía pavor.

El sonido de un llanto rompió su inquietud, algo se movía dentro del cesto que sujetaba el cadáver, con sus fauces alcanzó el mango mientras la madera bajo sus patas amenazaba en un crujido con romper el tronco.

Saltó lejos hacia la orilla, resbalando un poco con el fango, pero logró subir con esfuerzo, entonces soltó el cesto en un lugar seguro y respiró aliviado, para escuchar tras de sí ese árbol muerto desprenderse llevando el cuerpo de la mujer con él.

- _Por los pelos_ \- dijo mientras lo observaba despeñarse por la catarata- _Ya no estoy para estos trotes-_ entonces una risilla rompió el momento _-Vaya.. ¿encima tienes sentido del humor?_ \- Añadió divertido.

Aurón levantó las mantas húmedas, con una expresión bobalicona, pensando en la criaturita tierna que iba a encontrar debajo de ellas. Era un bebé si, de piel Azul-Grisácea, orejas picudas y cabellera blanca.

-Una elfa oscura y un bebé... ¿era su madre?- murmuró mirando el río.

Transformado aún en gran felino escondió a la pequeña criatura entre los matorrales con la intención de regresar luego a por ella y utilizó su sigilo para investigar más. Empezó por subir río arriba, hacia la cascada del Halcón, que estaba a poca distancia de allí, empezaba a oler un rastro de sangre, sin duda, a pesar de la fuerza del río, que no se había llevado por completo ese aroma metálico.

El rastro lo llevó hacia una gruta escondida entre las rocas puntiagudas en la pared de la cascada, en su interior vió varios cadáveres de drows, presentaban marcas y heridas de combate ¿fueron los elfos del bosque quienes los mataron? Aurón conocía el odio racial que existía entre ambas razas, pero no... no olia a ese tipo de elfo.

Husmeó un poco más en el interior de la sala natural que formaba la gruta, se había forzado con magia un desprendimiento que abría el paso a una zona más profunda donde había un altar improvisado, a su alrededor talladas en las rocas húmedas unas extrañas runas cuneiformes que no lograba comprender, pero parecían muy antiguas y brillaban tenuemente con un fulgor azulado, Preparaban un ritual, pero de alguna forma nunca culminó.

Regresó donde había ocultado al pequeño lleno de dudas, había venido todos los años a este bosque y nunca percibió algo de este calibre. ¿Este bosque tenía alguna historia que contar? Miró al bebé unos segundos mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno... ¿que hago contigo?...


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

El bebé presentaba signos de hipotermia y lloraba sin consuelo entre los trapos húmedos de la cesta. El druida volvió a su forma humana para coger al pequeño en brazos.

- _Así deberías entrar en calor_ \- susurró mientras lo acurrucaba contra su pecho, cubriéndolo con la gruesa capa hecha de pieles que llevaba colgando a sus espaldas - _Te quejarás_ \- sonrió al ver que el bebé dejaba de llorar y levantaba la mirada buscando el contacto visual.

Sus ojos eran rojos e intensos, llenos de curiosidad, miraba el entorno fascinado por los colores y las formas que se movían a su alrededor, Aurón encontró ese comportamiento de lo más normal, drow o no, era como cualquier otro bebé.

Descendió por los senderos del bosque, el horizonte ya empezaba a teñirse de rojo anunciando la llegada de la noche, pero al menos a lo lejos ya asomaban las siluetas de algunas casas de "Viento pardo", un pueblo pequeño escondido entre las montañas puramente rural que todos los años había servido al druida de cobijo cuando viajaba por aquellas tierras.

La preocupación se apoderaba a cada paso, si había más elfos oscuros rondando por la zona sin duda acabarían por atacar a los civiles al caer la noche, les encantaba capturar y vender criaturas de la superficie como esclavos, eso si no los mataban antes por puro capricho.

De igual manera, no quedaba ningún rastro de supervivientes a parte del pequeño. Quizás era mejor mantener la calma y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, allí en Viento pardo tenía un contacto que seguramente lo ayudaría con su problema.

Finalmente llegó a las puertas de la villa justo en el momento que los lugareños se recogían en sus hogares tras una jornada intensiva para cerrar los portones de la muralla que los protegían del exterior durante la oscuridad.

Aquél pueblo explotaba bien los recursos de la madre tierra, gracias al comercio de pieles, buena carne de ganado y trabajo en los campos de cultivo había conseguido mantenerse rico y próspero, además el paisaje invitaba a disfrutar de un retiro pacífico, lejos del constante movimiento y ruido de las grandes ciudades.

Cerca de la plaza central buscó una casa específica, en cuya puerta colgaba el típico letrero de madera con la palabra "Botica" pirograbado. Aurón sonrió y golpeó con su bastón tres veces.

- _¡Está cerrado, vuelva mañana!_ \- se dejo oír la voz de una mujer.  
- _¡Tania, Soy yo!_ \- gritó el druida entornando los ojos mientras escuchaba como alguien se acercaba tras la puerta.

- _¡Aurón, aprende a llegar más témpano! ¿Crees que estas son horas? ¡La próxima vez te quedas en la calle!_ \- Gritó abriendo la puerta de sopetón.

Los ojos de Tania revelaban a una mujer de carácter, pero Aurón mostró al pequeño elfo y aprovechó para poner su mejor cara de cordero degollado.

 _-Perdóname... ya ves que es algo complicado_ \- dijo sonriente

La mujer abrió los ojos y suspiró.

 _-Por los dioses... que locura has hecho ahora..._

Ella miró alrededor preocupada e hizo un gesto al druida para que entrara en la casa, una vez dentro se apresuró en buscar algo para arropar al bebé.

 _-Siéntate, no te quedes ahí de pie que ocupas espacio-_ refunfuñó mientras lo empujaba hacia la mecedora ubicada frente a la chimenea que aún se mantenía en ascuas. - _¿Qué haces con un bebe drow encima, has perdido el juicio?_

Tania comenzó a sacar trapos y sábanas, su profunda amistad con Aurón llegaba ya a tales confianzas que siempre tenía una habitación reservada para sus visitas imprevistas. La pequeña Núa voló rápidamente hasta los andamios del techo de madera donde podía estar pendiente de todo, sobre todo de la cocina, más de una vez se había dado un festín cuando la mujer se despistaba.

- _Lo encontré en el bosque mientras buscaba algunas matas-_ explicó mientras se despojaba de la capucha y la capa de pieles para acomodarse con el crío frente al fuego.  
- _¡Debiste dejarlo donde estaba, podrían venir a buscarlo y atacar el pueblo!_  
- _No lo harán..._ -dijo con un tono relajado.  
- _¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_ -Replicó ella frunciendo el ceño  
- _Porque estaban todos muertos... y además me he asegurado de sellar la entrada que utilizaron para llegar hasta aquí._

El bebé comenzó a emitir una llantina y se hizo el silencio unos minutos, Tania puso a calentar leche en un cazo y se acercó a Aurón sacudiéndose el faldón.

- _Debe tener hambre... espero que tolere bien la leche, no se nada de elfos y menos de elfos oscuros._ \- Añadió refunfuñando.

- _Es un bebé normal... mamífero, no debería haber ningún problema... ¿Por qué no lo coges un rato? necesito estirar los brazos._  
-¡ _Ah no! ¡Yo no voy a coger esa cosa!, ¡bastante que le voy a calentar algo de comida!_ \- Gruñó incómoda.  
-¿No _te gustan los niños?, siempre te haces cargo de los hijos de tu hermano_ \- Sonrió  
- _¡Si pero un niño es un niño, eso es un monstruo! ¡¿nunca has oído las historias?! Al caer la noche atacan, arrasan aldeas y a los que se llevan con ellos jamás vuelven!_  
- _Si..._ \- El druida se levantó y sin avisar puso en los brazos de Tania al pequeño sin darle opción a rechazarlo _-También sabes que los lobos matan a las gallinas o atacan en manada a los viajeros... ¿Recuerdas a Nául? ese cachorro herido por culpa las cacerías que todos los años celebran los nobles? Lloraste bastante cuando creció y tuve que devolverlo al bosque._

Tania se relajó y observó a la criatura, que sonreía al devolverle la mirada, realmente era un bebé precioso, como todos los elfos, y los drows a pesar de la reputación que tenían debido a la crueldad de sus ataques no se quedaban detrás con respecto a sus primos de la superficie, siendo su belleza también digna de mención. Aurón confiaba en que el instinto materno de su amiga la terminaría por por dominar y fue cuestión de minutos que la mirada de la mujer se enterneció.

- _No importa cual sea su origen, ahora mismo es un cachorro más_ \- Insistió Aurón  
- _Puede que sea verdad... pero dudo que nadie aquí quiera hacerse cargo de él_ \- Tania examinó al pequeño más detenidamente.  
- _¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a entregarlo?- sonrió_  
- _¿Vas a cuidarlo tu? ¡Eso si que sería digno de verse! -_ el tono de la boticaria era divertido a la vez que burlón- E _s mucha responsabilidad para un hombre que dedica su vida a los bosques y a las bestias._  
- _De por si llevo una vida solitaria, tu eres de las pocas personas con la que guardo una amistad profunda y creo que eso es una ventaja. Si me quedo con él en un lugar fijo estará más expuesto.-_ Aurón hablaba con seguridad.  
- _¿Y si al crecer se vuelve contra ti? ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias? ¡Además no sabes nada de bebés!-_ Exclamó  
 _-Ahi es donde entras tu, vas a tener que darme algunos consejos_ \- aclaró ignorando el resto de preguntas.  
- _¿Es tu decisión definitiva?_ -Tania le devolvió al bebé y cruzó los brazos mirando al druida con seriedad.  
- _Si lo es_  
- _Pues será mejor que empieces por darle un nombre-_ Sonrió Tania finalmente mirando a la criatura- _y que sea bonito porque es una niña._  
-¿Oh en serio? En ese caso ¿que tal suena _Aryen...? creo que es un buen nombre_ \- consultó el druida.  
-Suena bien...- Sonrió la mujer satisfecha.

Fin del capítulo 2.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

Tanya limpiaba y preparaba la casa con ilusión, pues Núa, el pequeño gorrión de Aurón, había aparecido por allí aquella mañana, y eso solo podía significar que el druida y su peculiar hija adoptiva estaban a punto de llegar, como cada primavera por aquellas fechas.

El negocio marchaba muy bien para la boticaria, las medicinas que compraba a su viejo amigo la ayudaban a mantenerse durante todo el año y con cada fiesta de las cosechas, allí en Viento pardo, volvían a reunirse para celebrar juntos y de paso descansar. Habían pasado 25 años desde que encontraron a la pequeña Aryen en el bosque y la edad ya empezaba a mostrarse en su rostro, algo más marcado y con algunas canas decorando su cabello.

La mujer tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras se deslizaba hacia el viejo horno de su cocina, el olor a pastel de frutas envolvió toda la casa, la mujer entonces sonrió.

-Oh... Aryen no va a dejar de ti ni las migas, creo que voy a esconderte... -Murmuró recogiendo el bizcocho y dejándolo en una zona alta de la alacena, para luego preparar una enorme mesa de madera que separaba la cocina del salón principal, donde todavía, entrada bien la noche, era necesario el calor de una buena chimenea. Tres golpes secos y característicos resonaron en la puerta y Tanya dió un respingo, se sacudió el delantal y corrió a recibir a sus tan preciados invitados.

Al abrir la puerta, el familiar rostro de un viejo amigo ya marcado por el paso del tiempo le guiñaba un ojo con picardía mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa... -¡Hola Tanya... cuanto tiempo!

-¡Oh viejo truhán, empezaba a pensar que éste año no os pasarais por aquí!- Rió la mujer mientras se asomaba por encima del hombro buscando a la que debía ser su segunda inquilina, pero no lograba ver nada... -¿Donde esta la niña?- La mujer devolvió la mirada al druida, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Unos ruidos similares a crujir de maderas y deslizamiento de muebles llamó la atención de la mujer que frunció el ceño y se giró sobre sus talones, para avanzar con paso firme hacia la cocina encendiendo en sus ojos las llamas de una mirada inquisidora, allí, justo como esperaba, encontró a la muchacha drow vestida con una capa y capuchas oscuras estirándose para alcanzar el dulce botín que había escondido meticulosamente. Pero obviamente tras 25 años de entrenamiento, ya nada escapaba a su olfato.

-Niña... ¿encuentras lo que buscas? -Dijo con una voz dulce y tan inesperada que la joven drow respondió con un respingo.

-Hola... Tanya... -Sonrió la elfa con una mezcla de picardía y miedo.

-¿Por dónde has entrado que no te he visto pasar, amor?- continuó la mujer con una sonrisa inocente que casi invitaba a Aryen a relajarse.

-No habías puesto el cerrojo... -Dijo la elfa de forma inocente señalando la ventana abierta.

Aurón dibujó una sonrisa en su comisura mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea consciente del jaleo que se formaría segundos después, y no tardó, la tranquilidad de la casa se rompió con el sonido de los gritos de la mujer: "¡Sinvergüenza! ¡desvergonzada!, ¡¿qué formas son estas de entrar a una casa?!, ¡sin saludar ni decir nada! pues te quedaste sin el pastel, ¡impresentable!...

-¡Da gusto volver a casa!- La joven elfa se reía mientras corría por el salón y se cubría la cabeza protegiéndose de las collejas que le propinaba la mujer.

-¡Eso, encima cachondeo, ésta es la educación que le das!- gritó la boticaria recogiendo sus manos a modo de asas en la cintura mientras dirigía una severa mirada al druida

-Supervivencia mujer... supervivencia... -suspiró Aurón de forma exagerada guiñando un ojo a su hija.  
\- Bueno... supongo que tendréis hambre... Aryen quítate esa cosa- Dijo Tanya refiriéndose a la capucha- y poneos cómodos.

La elfa obedeció descubriendo su rostro, como todos los elfos oscuros, la chica tenía la piel de un tono azul-grisáceo, sus cabellos plateados estaban recogidos con adornos de madera, tallados de tal manera que simulaban pequeñas astas de ciervo, de sus patillas caían dos enormes trenzas y el resto de su cabello permanecía recogido formando una coleta alta. Sus ojos eran de un azul-celeste intenso.

-Espera... -Dijo la mujer- ¿Que le ha pasado a tus ojos? ¡SON AZULES! y ¡siempre han sido rojos!- Tanya sujetó el mentón de la chica con los dedos para verlos mejor desde varios ángulos, La elfa hizo una mueca en señal de la incomodidad por la postura pero con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en la cara, para luego mirar a su mentor y padre con orgullo.

-¡Ah!, lo de los ojos es debido a que está entrenando transmutación animal -explicó el anciano- y a veces eso provoca que el pelo o los ojos cambien de color... especialmente si se aproxima demasiado al umbral que separa su conciencia de la del animal... en su caso un tigre o lobo blanco de las montañas nevadas... que tienen los ojos de ese color... en unos días volverán a ser normales. -Añadió el hombre quitándole importancia-

-¿No lo sabía... significa eso que si estás en forma animal mucho tiempo te afecta a la mente? -preguntó la mujer mirando a la muchacha.

-Básicamente... te olvidas de que alguna vez fuiste un ser humano... o elfo en su caso... y cada vez te domina más el instinto del animal... por eso se transforma bajo mi vigilancia por ahora. -Aclaró el anciano.

Aryen y su maestro se asentaron en la casa de Tanya unos días, el motivo principal de su presencia por aquellas fechas año tras año era el festival en honor a Chauntea, diosa de la agricultura. Aurón debía realizar los ritos en el templo dedicado a ella, que estaba construido sobre la ladera de la montaña. Aryen prefería quedarse en el pueblo para disfrutar de la fiesta del festejo a tener que rezar con el anciano. Tanya se quedó en casa, ya tenía el festejo más que visto.

Tarde o temprano a ella, la joven druida, le tocaría tomar el relevo de su mentor y hasta entonces quería disfrutar de su juventud.

Era consciente que la presencia de un drow causaba desconfianza, conocía las historias acerca de cómo debía ser su gente, cada una más terrorífica que la anterior. En una época de su niñez se preguntó quiénes eran sus padres, Aurón jamás trató de ocultarle nada, incluso estaba dispuesto a llevarla con los siervos de Eilistraee, la diosa de los elfos oscuros en la superficie, aquellos que deseaban llevar una vida pacífica lejos de Lolth la adoraban. Pero quería demasiado al humano que la había criado como para separarse de él y los drows Elisstrianos tendían a ser bastante suyos. Además ella tenía algo muy claro: Aurón es y será siempre su padre.

La elfa adoptó la forma de un gato común para deambular por allí. Guardando siempre su segunda transformación diaria para las urgencias. Mientras paseaba por la avenida principal, observaba a los lugareños bailar y divertirse alrededor de los fuegos. En una ocasión sus reflejos felinos le mostraron un par de sombras que se deslizaban entre los callejones de las casas, ella en un principio lo consideró un efecto óptico provocado por las llamas. Pero empezó a extrañarse cuando alguna de ellas se movía sin ningún sentido lógico.

Al llegar la medianoche, el Bardo invitado anunciaba el inicio de la fiesta. El artista dedicaba un cántico a la deidad pidiendo por buenas cosechas y prosperidad de los campos. Un espectaculo digno de verse bajo las estrellas del firmamento y el fuego de las hogueras, a la joven drow le gustaba tanto ésta parte del ritual que olvidó por completo lo que estaba sucediendo... hasta que un extraño silbido captado a duras penas por sus orejas de gato silenciaron al Bardo, una flecha le había atravesado la garganta. Un guardia fue a socorrerlo pero nada pudo hacer por el artista... La flecha era oscura como el azabache, ambos soldados se miraron y desenvainaron sus espadas.

-¡DROWS!

No terminaron de dar la alarma cuando aquellas sombras oscuras salieron a toda velocidad hacia la muchedumbre matando todo soldado o civil que se les ponía por delante. En cuestión de segundos se sembró el caos en la aldea.

Fin capitulo 3.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

Bajo la angustiosa mirada de Selune, la diosa de la luna, las hojas afiladas de los elfos oscuros brillaban y cortaban el viento mientras sesgaban las vidas de los habitantes de Viento Parto en una danza macabra. La angustia se apoderó de la joven drow. Nunca pensó que se vería involucrada en mitad de una revuelta por parte de sus hermanos raciales.

Mantuvo su forma de gato negro para escabullirse entre los pies de los aldeanos, soldados y drows sin ser detectada, las flechas parecían proceder de varias direcciones además de la oscuridad de la noche, brindaba a los elfos oscuros ventaja, pues eran casi invisibles para el ojo humano. Aunque claro... ella ahora era un gato.

Consiguió detectar al arquero drow más cercano, estaba ocultándose sobre el tejado de una de las casas más salientes de la plaza, la joven druida subió ayudándose de las vallas y andamios, con cuidado se acercó al objetivo, el arquero estaba tan concentrado en sus presas que no percibió al pequeño felino. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su espalda cambió al aspecto la de un tigre blanco, el rugido y fulgor del hechizo de la joven alertó al elfo oscuro, que giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, solo para dibujar una cara de terror al ver la extraña criatura que se abalanzaba sobre él, Aryen lo silenció con sus garras y colmillos.

Entre el caos que se movía por las calles, de gritos, fuego y destrucción, Aryen buscaba a su tía Tanya entre la muchedumbre asustada, pero no pudo evitar pararse al ver la escena, en la cual, una mujer anciana se había atrincherado en una casa junto sus nietos, dos niños de apenas diez y doce años. -"¡Ah no... ni se os ocurra tocarla!"- amenazó mentalmente frunciendo el ceño. Aryen Saltó al suelo y comenzó a avanzar agazapandose por la parte trasera de la casa, las ventanas estaban cerradas desde el interior, por fortuna, su maestro le había enseñado aquel año a manipular la madera mediante magia de la naturaleza, y solo le llevaría unos minutos poder colarse.

Desde el interior, la anciana puso delante de la puerta todo lo que se le ocurrió, mientras del otro lado, los esclavistas aporreaban la puerta con las espadas, el humo comenzaba a colarse en el interior de la casa, ambos drows habían decidido prenderle fuego. La abuela se acurrucó con los dos niños en la alacena, el calor y el humo empezaba a penetrar en sus pulmones a medida que pasaba el tiempo. ¡ya no podían aguantar más!

Finalmente la puerta cayó con fuerza y los dos elfos entraron, rompiendo los objetos que encontraban al paso y gritando en su propio idioma, cada palabra de esos seres eran como mil cuchillas clavándose en el pecho, el más pequeño de los niños comenzó a llorar y eso fue lo que reveló la ubicación de la anciana. Uno de ellos, el más fuerte, se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa macabra y de una patada rompió las puertas del mueble. La anciana gritó aterrada al ver la figura del elfo oscuro, que cogió a los dos niños con violencia mientras avisaba a su compañero.

 _-¡Hey, aquí están! ¿te ocupas de la vieja?-_ Dijo en su idioma mientras la anciana trataba arrebatarle a los críos.

 _-¡JAJAJA... cómo sabes lo que me gusta!-_ gruñó con un siseo que recordaba a una serpiente.

El segundo se aproximó sonriendo, era bastante más bajo y delgado que su compañero, estiró la mano con intención de coger a la anciana del cuello, que se había levantado en un intento de recuperar a los niños, mientras que con la otra, alzaba su espada para rebanar a la mujer, era demasiado vieja, no servía para nada, matarla sería divertido.

Pero la oscura hoja de la espada se quedó enredada entre unas raíces envueltas en un fulgor verdoso, que habían crecido a una velocidad endiablada desde el suelo entre el sujeto y la anciana. En ese instante, el segundo drow avanzó para ayudar a su compañero, solo para darse cuenta de que la planta seguía creciendo y enredándose alrededor de su cuerpo también, dejando a ambos bandidos atrapados.

 _-¡No puedo moverme! ¿que demonios es esto?-_ Gritó envuelto en rabia tratando de soltarse.

 _-¿La vieja es una bruja?-_ Murmuró el segundo tratando también de zafarse de las plantas.

Un rugido los hizo estremecerse, la joven druida llegó a tiempo para lanzar un conjuro de llamada a las hiedras. Ambos elfos oscuros se giraron y quedaron petrificados al ver a la enorme bestia que se les acercaba. Un enorme tigre blanco entraba sinuoso con un aspecto amenazante, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, no podían moverse, no podían escapar.

La anciana mujer reconoció la presencia de un druida en aquel tigre y no tardó en coger a los niños de las manos y pasar por detrás de Aryen. La tigresa salió minutos después de la casa, limpiándose la sangre de las garras a lametazos, al menos, ahí quedaban dos elfos oscuros menos de los que preocuparse.

De esta forma la druida fue cazando a los otros arqueros, las bajas de los exploradores oscuros ayudaron a los soldados y guerreros a enfrentar mejor a los intrusos, que de alguna forma empezaban a extrañar esa ausencia, siseando palabras entre ellos en un extraño idioma que la joven era incapaz de comprender, los elfos oscuros lograron tomar algunos rehenes y llevarlos a rastras durante la retirada.

Desde la altura observó que entre los cautivos destacaban las jóvenes más bonitas que encontraban, los hombres más fornidos y los niños de una edad considerable. La elfa sabía que su raza vivía de la esclavitud de los seres que atrapaban en la superficie, según les contaron algunos de los seguidores de la diosa Eilistraee hace un tiempo. No cabía duda de que se trataba de un grupo de esclavistas.

Siguió observando escondida mientras pensaba cómo podía ayudar, apenas le quedaban hechizos para utilizar durante ese dia, mínimo debia descansar unas cuatro horas, quizás aún podría hacer algo , pero también era consciente de que sola no podría conseguir gran cosa, finalmente, tras meditarlo algunos minutos y quizás influenciada por el llanto de las aldeanas que habían perdido a sus hijas o maridos llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor opción perseguir a los esclavistas manteniendo la distancia y liberar a los esclavos en un momento de despiste por parte de los drows, si es que la circunstancia llegaba a darse.

La joven localizó horas más tarde la caravana de esclavos cerca de una montaña, la expedición de drows se detuvo en la entrada de una caverna bastante estrecha, el carro a penas pasaba justo entre la fuerte roca, le sorprendió ver que pasaban por una falsa pared de roca levantada con magia, que conducía a los elfos oscuros hacia un pequeño campamento al otro lado del valle. En el interior, se alzaban varios edificios con un fulgor violáceo rodeados por una gigantesca telaraña hecha de magia, probablemente levantada por alguna sacerdotisa de la malvada diosa Lolth, que los protegía de los rayos del sol.

Por lo visto la luz del sol molestaba a los elfos oscuros procedentes de las suboscuridad, ella al haber nacido y crecido en las tierras de la superficie no tenía ese problema. Aryen, ahora que había recuperado sus dos transformaciones diarias, aprovechó una para convertirse en un murciélago y se metió entre las distintas cajas que portaban los elfos de menor rango, luego se deslizó hacia una pequeña apertura en forma en la roca. Aquella formación antinatural ponía a la joven druida de mal humor, sumada a la sensación o presión que le causaba aquella telaraña, fruto de plegarias a Lolth, dañando su estado de ánimo cada vez más.

Cuando pudo ver más a fondo el campamento, vió que además de humanos, enanos, y seres de otras razas, también esclavizaban animales exóticos y de diversas zonas. Una imagen horrible para cualquier druida. ¡Esos animales no sobrevivirían fuera de su hábitat mucho tiempo!.

Continuó revoloteando e investigando la zona hasta que una barrera mágica la hizo caer al suelo entre telarañas, la sacerdotisa realizaba plegarias a un enorme pilar en el que brillaba un orbe violeta y para su desgracia la detectó.

 _-Parece que tenemos un intruso-_ Murmuró la sacerdotisa de Lloth, girándose con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño murciélago que había tumbado con una telaraña.

La mujer, llamada Erina, se acercó lo suficiente para observar al pequeño animal, con una mueca de decepción en la cara, entonces levantó el pie con intención de pisar al pequeño quiróptero con sus zapatos de metal, cuando aquel pequeño e "inofensivo ser" creció en un fulgor verdoso y le lanzó un zarpazo que la tiró al suelo de espaldas.

La druida se había transformado en un enorme oso antes de que la sacerdotisa la aplastase y decidió aprovechar el momento de confusión para darse a la retirada, pero fue bloqueada por un par de guerreros.

 _-¡Coged a esa cosa! -_ Rugió Erina, mientras se levantaba maldiciendo a la osa y sacaba su látigo de serpientes.

Aryen podía lanzar hechizos en forma animal, nuevamente actuó con las enredaderas, pero allí no crecían con tanta fuerza. Cruzó la cara de uno de los soldados con sus fuertes garras, matándolo en el acto y al segundo lo embistió haciéndolo volar varios metros.

Pero la batalla sólo atraía a más drows, que empezaron a lanzarle cadenas alrededor del cuello y las patas, haciéndola caer constantemente, a duras penas la chica conseguía levantarse y arrastrarlos con ella.

 _-¡Maldición, ¿cómo he sido tan imprudente?!-_ pensaba Aryen mientras derribaba algunos drows con un hechizo de rayos.

El patrón había estado observando el espectáculo desde la distancia, lamentaba no haber traído en la expedición algún mago, ésta sacerdotisa los odiaba por alguna razón y siempre prescindió de ellos. Una lástima, ahora habría venido muy bien un usuario de la magia arcana. Aquel drow conocido como Zirdhas, era un elfo oscuro con parte del cabello rapado y puntiagudo, portaba una armadura pesada y dos cimitarras , varias cicatrices marcaban su rostro ya bastante deformado por las constantes batallas, .

-¡Usad las lanzas! ¡No os acerquéis demasiado a esa bestia, puede usar magia! - Gritó intentando dar indicaciones a sus soldados.

La sacerdotisa lanzó varios latigazos de serpiente a la osa sin entender por qué había resistido tanto el veneno que le inyectaba, Aryen como cualquier druida tenía cierta inmunidad a los venenos, pero no por ello no le afectaba, aunque fuera un poco. Para asombro de Erina y Zirdhas la osa comenzó a brillar con el mismo fulgor verdoso y sus heridas empezaron a sanar.

- _¡No puede ser!-_ Murmuró el patrón- _¡permitidme hacerme cargo yo mismo de esto, mi señora!_

Erina hizo un ademán con la mano al maestro de armas, el cual avanzó con sus dos espadas hacia un puesto de armas que hacía cercano, si esa bestia podía curarse, debía actuar rápido, el animal o lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa ya estaba cansado.

El maestro de armas cambió sus cimitarras por una espada y un escudo, y se lanzó contra la Aryen, ella al verlo venir intentó golpearlo lanzando zarpazos a diestro y siniestro rompiendo algunas de las cadenas de la armadura de Zirdhas, pero éste la golpeó con el escudo en el morro y la cabeza varias veces, hasta que consiguió desorientarla. Finalmente víctima del cansancio y el veneno, la muchacha cayó al suelo rompiendo el hechizo y mostrándose como lo que era verdaderamente, una mujer drow.

 _-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto, de dónde ha salido?!_ \- Gritó la sacerdotisa muy confundida

El maestro de armas observó a Aryen unos segundos, primero pensó que se trataba de alguna asesina de alguna casa rival enviada a matar a alguno de los líderes, pero su forma de vestir y los poderes que había mostrado en combate no eran típicos de su gente, no tenía sentido.

-Es extraña, viste como los seres de la superficie... -Dijo el patrón señalando las ropas de la muchacha.

-¡Mátala, no quiero nada como "eso" en mi campamento, seguro que es una hereje!- Rugió dejándose llevar por la humillación recibida durante el combate.

Zirdhas no opinaba igual, al haberla visto luchar, pensaba que terminar el trabajo sería una pérdida importante de dinero. Podría ser vendida como una esclava exótica.

 _-Mi señora, creo que puede llegar a ser una pieza muy cara en el mercado de esclavos... Sus habilidades no son normales_ \- Trató el patrón de convencer a la mujer.

Erina chasqueó la lengua, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla viva, pero el asunto era delicado, debían mucho dinero a cierta casa noble y la idea de ese varón no era tan mala.

 _-¡Haz lo que quieras, pero quítala de mi vista!_ \- gruñó mientras se marchaba a continuar sus quehaceres.

Zirdhas asintió complacido y sonrió al ver a su nuevo botín inconsciente en el suelo entre varios drows muertos, pero eran varones y no valían nada, sin embargo tumbar a Erina no era poca cosa, sera lo que fuera aquella extraña era, sin duda, una drow fuerte e interesante, así que ordenó a sus soldados que encarcelaran a la joven en una jaula robusta y fuerte, si tenía algún encantamiento contra artes mágicas mejor, gracias a aquella muchacha por fin dejaría de estar endeudado. La mayoría de los animales que cargaban con ellos eran para una Matrona a la que le encantaba coleccionar criaturas exóticas. Seguro que una esclava como ésta haría de las delicias de aquella endiablada mujer.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

El olor a azufre y carne quemada se mezclaba con el sonido del llanto amargo de los esclavos y los chillidos de los animales al ser violentamente sacados de sus distintas jaulas, los cuales acababan siendo marcados con hierro incandescente como si fueran puro ganado en el momento de haber sido vendidos y entregados a sus nuevos dueños, la mayoría de los solicitantes eran elfos oscuros de origen noble que precisaban de mano de obra barata o simples sacrificios a Lolth, el humo se introducía en sus fosas nasales hasta lo más profundo de su consciencia, mezclados con la terrible jaqueca provocada por la presión al haber descendido kilómetros hacia la profundidad de la tierra, lo que terminó por provocarle náuseas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba descendiendo?. Tenía la impresión de que habían pasado varias semanas de viaje, aunque en su caso habían preferido mantenerla aislada del resto de rehenes.

Abrió los ojos una vez más al sentir que pasaban los efectos de un extraño incienso somnífero, la oscuridad a su alrededor era prácticamente palpable en un principio, pero pronto sus ojos comenzaron a definir formas a su alrededor. Sus genes la habían dotado de una visión infrarroja, típica en toda su raza, que prácticamente se movía bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la penumbra de la Antípoda oscura.

Aryen había memorizado la cantidad de personas y animales secuestrados desde que la atraparon y lamentaba despertar y percibir que el número menguaba día tras día. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo de la jaula, donde una caligrafía extraña tallada en la madera podrida brillaba con un fulgor violáceo, como todos los días, se encontraba en la misma maldita jaula hechizada contra cambia formas, _"Muy astutos"_ pensó _"pero transformarme en una bestia no es lo único que puedo hacer"_ , sintió entonces la tentación de manipular la madera de la celda para romperla y escapar de allí, al incorporarse, cuando notó cómo unas pesadas cadenas tiraban de su cuello y sus muñecas, habían tomado muchas precauciones, incluso le parecía exagerado ¿tanto impacto les había causado?, ciertamente manipulando la madera del suelo podría liberarse de las cadenas, pero... de igual forma si lograba escapar ¿a donde iría?.

Fue entonces cuando pudo oír unos pasos metálicos sobre el suelo de piedra acercarse al tiempo que el eco de unas voces siseaban hasta llegar a la altura de los barrotes de metal, aunque nuevamente en ese endiablado e incomprensible idioma. Una de ellas destacaba por ser la de una mujer.

-Espero que valga la pena el haberme hecho venir personalmente, no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo...

-No os preocupéis mi señora, os garantizo que os sentiréis muy satisfecha con esta pieza -respondió velozmente Zirdhas convencido de sus palabras.

Frente a la jaula se detuvo Zirdhas con una elfa oscura y sus dos escoltas ataviadas con armaduras negras similares y al parecer también féminas, la dama era bastante grande, alta y esbelta, vestía una túnica con tonos púrpuras y adornada con varias telarañas, todo lo posiblemente ceñida que permitía la cota de malla entre su cuerpo y las telas, tenía el cabello recogido en una especie de moño decorado con una tiara con dos arañas talladas en turmalina negra. Sin embargo la mujer no era muy agraciada en sus rasgos femeninos, a penas se podían percibir curvas en su silueta y su rostro tenía facciones duras y muy marcadas, casi rozando lo masculino.

-¿Esta es la rehén de la que me has hablado? ¡No es más que una niña! -Dijo la mujer al fijarse en la druida para luego dirigir una mirada agresiva a Zirdhas, la cual era tan oscura e hiriente que infundía miedo incluso cuando no eras el reflejo de esos ojos.

-Matrona Zinelesha, si vos hubierais visto lo mismo que yo, no dudaríais en comprarla para vuestro coliseo, sería una gladiadora que daría mucho espectáculo! -Insistió agachándose y humillándose frente a la mujer.

Aryen observaba extrañada ese comportamiento desde que fue raptada, a menudo Zirdhas y otros hombres se humillaban y suplicaban a las mujeres su favor o perdón, ya fueran sacerdotizas o no, en ningún momento había tenido la impresión de que fuera al revés excepto si se trataba de una esclava o una mujer de otra raza, y nunca había visto a un hombre en la superficie sentir tanto miedo de un dama, no esperaba en absoluto que los varones drows fueran tan sumisos después de apreciar la crueldad de sus acciones.

- _Espero que no sea un truco tuyo para salir airoso de la gran fortuna que me debes, porque ésta es la última oportunidad que te doy..._ -Respondió ella dándose la vuelta súbitamente - _llévala a mi coliseo, la pondré a prueba, si sobrevive a la batalla despertando mi interés la compraré, pero como ella caiga o me resulte aburrida... ofreceré a Lolth tus entrañas abriéndote en canal en el altar mientras aún estás vivo y consciente!_

Zirdhas hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginarse la escena y no se levantó hasta que la mujer desapareció cruzando la esquina, con la seguridad de que podría volver a ponerse en pié se giró y avanzó hacia la jaula. El drow apoyó las manos en los barrotes de metal apretándolos con fuerza mientras observaba a la joven druida, de la cual ahora dependía su supervivencia, resistiéndose al deseo y la tentación de liberar sobre ella todas las frustraciones que había recibido por parte del género femenino desde que tenía memoria, su mirada plasmaba un odio tan inhumano que Aryen asustada reculó tras la jaula, ese gesto por parte de la joven alimentó aún más las ansias del maestro de armas, que sonrió de forma lasciva.

-"Bienvenida a casa pequeña"- Dijo retorciendo la sonrisa.

Aryen no logró entender el significado de esa frase en aquel momento, pero fue tan sombrío y perturbador que la joven druida sintió un frío hiriente recorrerle el cuerpo, Zirdhas sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y jugueteó con ellas un rato sin apartar la mirada de la joven mientras pensaba qué hacer, estaba tan excitado que finalmente optó por abrir la celda y entrar para jugar un poco con su extraño botín antes de entregarla a la matrona Zinelesha.

El tintineo de las llaves alertó a Aryen que incrédula miraba el cerrojo, se preparó mentalmente para lo peor, pues las súplicas no servirían de nada y tampoco pensaba darle el gusto a ese desgraciado, trató de ocultar el miedo lo mejor que podía, si la situación se ponía fea estaba claro que tendría que recurrir a su anterior plan desechado sabiendo que podría llegar a convertirse en un suicidio, eso si él no tenía más protecciones. La súbita voz de Erina lo interrumpió en el momento en que el maestro de armas cruzó la puerta, entrando por el pasillo con paso apresurado.

 _\- ¡Zirdhas!_ _¿has acabado de hablar con la matrona Zinelessa , la va a comprar o no?_ \- Dijo la sacerdotisa.

El elfo entornó los ojos y suspiró en silencio al escucharla, cerrando la celda y guardando nuevamente las llaves, lamentando el momento tan inoportuno que había escogido Erina para aparecer - _Por lo visto, quiere ponerla a prueba antes de comprarla_ \- contestó fugaz.

 _-Eso es una buena noticia viniendo de ella... ahora ven conmigo... esta noche serás tu quien me haga compañía-_ Dijo Erina con una voz dominante y frívola.

El varón hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza extrañado, miró por última vez a su esclava lamentando no haber podido llegar a disfrutarla, pero pasar la noche con Erina al menos por ahora no era algo tan malo.

Tánia observaba el cielo a la espera de la llegada de su amigo Aurón, el cual había salido volando como alma que lleva el diablo al enterarse de que su hija había desaparecido durante el ataque.

El viejo druida volaba transformado en búho alrededor de la montaña donde se encontraban los restos del combate en la caravana de esclavos, estaba completamente desesperado ya que la escena no dejaba lugar a las dudas, ella había estado ahí y de alguna forma su rastro se adentraba en los oscuros túneles de la montaña, la angustia se apoderaba del corazón del druida a medida que pasaban las horas.

Ahora mismo seguir sus pasos era una locura, debía actuar con la mayor calma posible, así que regresó junto a Tania y al resto de aldeanos supervivientes del ataque. Ellos tardarían meses en volver a reconstruir el pueblo, pero el miedo y las pérdidas no podrían ser olvidadas jamás. La mujer al verlo descender corrió a su encuentro.

- _¿Hay rastro de ellos?_ -Preguntó Tania al verlo descender y adoptar su forma humana.

- _No... ya han comenzado a descender hacia la suboscuridad, no podemos hacer nada desde este punto-_ se detuvo unos instantes _-escúchame bien Tania..._ -Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga como gesto tranquilizador- Voy a hablar con algunas personas de mi confianza, pero te pediría que dejaras el pueblo, este lugar ya no es seguro, podrían volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

 _-Me estás pidiendo que abandone mi hogar?-_ Dijo la mujer retirándose y frunciendo el ceño enojada.

- _¡Sólo es por un tiempo!_ \- Dijo Aurón alzando la voz- _quiero enviar a algunos druidas a inspeccionar esta zona y a cerrar todo tipo de túnel que pueda conectar con la suboscuridad, no es la primera vez que veo drows aquí Tania... por favor hazme caso._

La mujer suspiró, era imposible negarle algo así a su amigo tras tantos años, miró a su alrededor una vez más colmada de tristeza y pesadez en sus ojos aún húmedos, ya solo quedaban los restos de una aldea hecha trizas, quemada y asediada, mientras los lugareños trataban de salir de su estado de pánico y de shock, muchos otros lloraban desesperadamente por sus hijos secuestrados y el sonido de los lamentos aún era desgarrador.

 _-Está bien... pero entonces iré contigo-_ Dijo la mujer decidida.

El druida asintió ensimismado para luego alzar la mirada hacia el bosque situado a lo lejos, en su mente y su corazón se formó un profundo rezo.

"Sylvanus... Dios de la naturaleza salvaje...

jamás te he pedido nada directamente y quizás

ésta sea la primera vez que escuches de mí una súplica,

cuida de mi hija te lo ruego...

dale las garras, los colmillos y el VENENO necesarios para sobrevivir ,

Protégela de Lolth"

Zirdhas entró al día siguiente acompañado de dos soldados y un mago de edad bastante avanzada, tenía el rostro quemado y le faltaba parte de la cabellera, era delgado y de dedos huesudos, vestía una túnica con tonos rojizos y un símbolo de una araña con las patas entrelazadas en su Piwafwi, la chica alzó la mirada al sentirlo llegar y con prisa y cierta violencia la sacaron de la celda exageradamente encadenada obligándola a arrodillarse delante del maestro de armas y su nuevo acompañante.

 _-Bien, quiero que le hagas entender algunas palabras Malkievh... ¿podrás hacerlo?-_ Dijo el maestro de armas con los brazos cruzados al hechicero.

 _-Por favor... la duda ofende joven.._. - Rió el viejo mientras alzaba sus manos con un fulgor azulado y lanzaba un par de hechizos entre ella y Zirdhas - _Es una lástima, podríamos hacerle tantas preguntas- Se lamentó el mago._

 _-Me ha costado mucho trabajo quitarme a Erina de encima y traerte aquí para hacer esto, sabes que a ella no le gusta verte por aquí y ahora mismo mi pellejo me importa más que lo que esta... ¿bestia, muchacha, cosa?... tenga que decirnos -_ Dijo el elfo mirando a la druida con los brazos cruzados

Cuando el hechizo hizo efecto, Aryen pudo por primera vez entender las palabras de aquel hombre.

- _Bien Muchacha... voy a ser claro contigo, vas a ser expuesta como gladiadora y si impresionas en el coliseo a la matrona Zinelessa, se convertirá en tu futura ama y tu seguro de vida... así que más te vale darnos un buen espectáculo o será tu cabeza y la mía las que rueden hoy por el suelo... ¡llevaosla y prepararla! -_ ordenó el maestro de armas mientras el mago se lamentaba por las espaldas, la sola idea de perder una fuente de información y experimentos tan fascinante le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero era demasiado cara para comprarla y además podría considerarse una ofensa frente aquella matrona, quizás encontraría otras oportunidades si la chica sobrevivía... en un futuro.

El coliseo de la casa Dhin' Quale, el cual regía matrona Zinelessa, era una arena tallada en la piedra oscura de la pequeña ciudad de Dinhetzan, un lugar de apenas 400 años de edad con un estilo de vida puramente comercial y con una estructura octogonal imitando la formación de una tela de araña entre sus calles, construida en el interior de una burbuja de piedra volcánica cuyo pilar central era reservado para la casa principal y sus miembros, la cual daba a todo el complejo un toque peculiar a la vez que hermoso, a pesar de su juventud la ciudad comenzaba a ser próspera. Sólo 7 casas se debatían su soberanía por ahora, estando la casa Dhin'Quale entre las cuatro primeras.

Aryen fue empujada violentamente a la arena sin ningún tipo de arma para poder protegerse, ésto fue por orden de su captor, así sería más fácil alardear de ella frente a la matrona que observaba casi sin interés el espectáculo. El había visto con sus propios ojos la chica no necesitaría herramientas en el combate al capaz de transformarse en distintas criaturas, a la arena fueron lanzados también varios esclavos más, un par de kobolds y dos lobos terribles.

 _-A ver qué hace tu maravillosa gladiadora-_ Suspiró la matrona mirando al maestro de armas de reojo.

La chica observaba su alrededor tratando de adaptar su mirada al nuevo escenario, los gritos de la muchedumbre la ponían cada vez más nerviosa y confusa, se sentía tan pequeña y endeble dentro del coliseo que su deseo de escapar la llevó a gastar una de sus transformaciones diarias, convirtiéndose en un murciélago para salir volando de allí. Algo que impresionó tanto a la matrona como a los espectadores, justo como Zirdhas, complacido, esperaba que hiciera.

Pero los murciélagos necesitan del sonido para guiarse por la oscuridad al ser completamente ciegos, la falta de costumbre en esa forma y ya de por sí el jaleo en las gradas la desorientaron hasta el punto de darse varios golpes contra las paredes y el falso techo de la arena. La mala elección provocó las risas y carcajadas de la muchedumbre, Aryen cayó sobre una de las gradas y uno de los drows, entre carcajadas, la cogió por una de las alas y la arrojó de nuevo al coliseo, como quien tira un trapo, lastimandole los músculos de aquélla extremidad durante el lanzamiento, tras caer nuevamente en la arena deshizo la forma animal pero su brazo estaba muy lastimado. Volar ya no era una opción.

 _-Que lástima... con lo bien que había empezado la cosa..._ -murmuró Zinalessa, el maestro de armas hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada avergonzado y maldiciendo entre dientes, temeroso de su final.

La joven druida no vio otra opción que la de pelear, pero herida era imposible ganar sola, al ver los lobos hambrientos y desnutridos prefirió optar por una formación de manada, los lobos serían sus aliados.

Las bestias se acercaron formando un círculo a su alrededor esperando el momento de lanzarse encima, lo cual hizo que los kobolds observaban desde la distancia, ella se puso en cuclillas, buscando el contacto visual de los animales mientras susurraba palabras mentales en el idioma druídico creando así un fuerte vínculo, al entrar en comunión con ellos podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación de ambos animales y eso la conmovió. _"Protegedme mientras me sano y a cambio os cederé mi parte del alimento"_ dándoles a entender que podrían devorar los cuerpos de los gladiadores una vez vencidos.

Los kobolds la miraban extrañados en la distancia hasta que uno más valiente o estúpido se lanzó al ataque contra ella, que parecía distraída, pero los lobos terribles rápidamente la protegieron, bloqueando al kobold, derribandolo y despedazandolo para luego empezar a perseguir al segundo. Todo esto mientras Aryen se concentraba en canalizar la energía de la naturaleza desde la tierra y sus alrededores.

\- "Espíritus de la tierra y las rocas, os ruego que acudais a mi llamada, enviadme un poco de vuestra fuerza y energía regenerativa, ayudadme a soportar el dolor"

Un leve fulgor verdoso, muy tenue, casi imperceptible, comenzó a emanar de una de sus manos, la cual depositó sobre el brazo herido, menguando así el dolor y regenerando un poco la musculatura, pero no lo suficiente para poder volver a volar en forma animal. Esto era adrede, no quería mostrar sus poderes sanadores, los seguidores de Eilistraee le hablaron de aquello, sólo los sacerdotes tenían propiedades curativas y en la sociedad drow cualquier practicante de otra religión o creencia que no fuera hacia Lolth era rápidamente ejecutado.

 _-Vaya... fascinante..._ _parece que puede domesticar bestias con facilidad -_ DijoZinelessa cruzando una de sus piernas en el asiento-

 _-Por supuesto, mi señora-_ Zirdhas suspiró aliviado, era algo que desconocía de la joven y fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que la chica guardaba más secretos bajo la manga.

 _-vamos a subirle un poco la dificultad, a ver que hace sin_ esos animales- La matrona sonrió con crueldad mientras alzaba una mano.

La joven elfa miró el gesto desde el recinto, segundos después los chillidos de dolor de los lobos la alertaron, varias flechas comenzaron a caer de todas partes.

 _-¡No, Dejadlos en paz!_!- gritó desesperada, pero nadie la podía entender y entre tanto jaleo mucho menos escuchar.

Uno de los lobos fue derribado cerca de ella, el animal la miraba con ojos llenos de súplica, confusión y dolor. Aryen se agachó a su lado tratando de calmarlo mientras agonizaba. A su alrededor risas, gritos y excitación. ¡Malditos drows!, la druida sólo pudo acompañar al animal en su agonía hasta que su espíritu fue liberado con la muerte.

La matrona dio orden para la segunda y última ronda, de una de las esquinas hicieron entrar a un gladiador orco con el cuerpo mutado y lleno de diversas heridas y piezas hierro clavadas en la piel, la joven lo miró aterrorizada... ¿se suponía que si ganaba a esa cosa sería libre? Rápidamente se transformó en una osa para enfrentarlo en igualdad de condiciones y así soportar los golpes el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un conjuro que debía terminar con el asunto de una vez, sólo lamentaba no poder usar sus enredaderas para inmovilizarlo.

El orco se lanzó contra la osa con un rugido estridente levantando su maza de pinchos. Ella lo bloqueó y le devolvió el golpe con un fuerte zarpazo arrancando parte de los trozos de metal de la cara. Aprovechó el momento en el que el orco se retorcia de dolor para atrapar el brazo que sostenía la maza entre sus fauces y arrancarlo de cuajo.

Con el dolor y la impotencia el orco entró en frenesí y se lanzó con todo lo que tenía hacia la osa, que del fuerte golpe en la cabeza logró romper su transformación, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Aryen reculó desesperada y agotada, hasta toparse con uno de los cadáveres de los primeros rivales, en ese momento todo se volvió lento, el gigantesco orco venía como un rinoceronte enloquecido, ella cerró los ojos y se concentró "Espíritus del viento, acudid a mi llamada..." el aire de la cueva comenzó a condensarse y a volverse frío a su alrededor, en un último instante unas luces envolvieron a esa criatura, electrocutándose en milésimas de segundo, la luz instantánea cegó a los espectadores. Segundos después solo sentía sobre ella el pesado cuerpo del orco, chamuscado y sin vida. Había conseguido conjurar un rayo, un hechizo que se bastaba más del aire y que hasta donde sabía era efectivo en zonas profundas.

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre entre el público, la muchacha llena de sangre, tierra y heridas contundentes logró echar a un lado el cadáver y liberarse de su peso. Entonces la matrona, satisfecha, alzó la mano dando por finalizado el encuentro. Arye se sentó en mitad de la nada mirando el suelo exhausta.

- _Muy bien... Estoy bastante complacida con la mercancía, maestro de armas, quedas liberado de la deuda-_ Dijo emocionada

 _-¿deseáis pues que os la dejen en las dependencias de los gladiadores?_ \- Añadió el elfo complacido.

- _No... esta chica es del tipo que por seguridad es mejor tener escondida y a buen recaudo de los ojos curiosos... Sólo márchate, ya se encargaran mis sirvientes de ella -_ Dijo la matrona

De este modo el maestro de armas quedó libre de su deuda, miró a la Druida una última vez antes de desaparecer de allí, estaba confusa y desorientada, pronto los soldados de Zinelessa entraron para reducirla nuevamente. Casi lo disfrutó, aquella pobre diabla pasaría toda su vida allí, luchando o muriendo agotada o por las heridas. Pero ese ya no era su problema y tampoco le importaba.


End file.
